a life lesson for the future
by Jamin P. Rose
Summary: Theses are stories from our first life. !LEMON WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

"Gather around and listen well for this is a true story of why you should not let rage get the better of you," said Willow, "This lesson has been passed down from the time of the first alpha and is important."

"Mom, why should we hear this story if it's that old?" Shadeshard asked.

"Because your dad asked me to tell you," Willow replied softly.

"Now it was over 40,000 years ago, when this happened, I was during a war between pokemon and humans. Jamin the first alpha of this tribe tried to get peace talks working between the warring races but he was only disregarded because he him self was half pokemon and half human. As time went on the warring continued, our tribe was formed from pokemon who didn't want to fight, at the time there were four leaders, the tribe was 100,000 strong the biggest pokemon force not in the war. The humans wanted us dead the pokemon wanted us to fight for them but we stayed neutral in the war. That was until the tribe was challenged by the human and pokemon at the same time. The ensuing battle was a bloody one, a very bloody on at that. Thousands were lost, from all parties. This is where the lesson truly begins. Among the lost was the alphas, brother, sister, their children, his son, his son's mate and their children. He was thrown in to a rage now days know as "rage ultimatum" he is like our current alpha, his fire changes, due to the seasons, and the emotions rage and happens. His fire turned black, like Jamin his great, great grandfather was able to enter "rage ultimatum"."

"His rage surpassed rage ultimatum, pushing him into god rage, the most powerful and most destructive rage. The ensuing attack almost killed all life on the planet. The sun eclipsed, during the new moon when his black fire or rage power was at it's highest as the sun was fully hidden from sight, black fire rained down on the planet, only those humans who refused to fight were spared or those who would not harm the tribe. The pokemon survived only because they agreed not to fight humans unless they were to be evil and hurt pokemon senselessly and thus this story has been passed down from one generation to another." Willow finished the story.

"Mom, I get the feeling like dad is the Jamin from the story but hides it because he reincarnates every so often, is it true?" Asked Firetuff.

Willow sighed, "if you must know then the truth is yes, he and I are from the original tribe. We were mates back then like we are now, and yes Jamin can use god rage, rage ultimatum, and the new moon combined with a solar eclipse give his powers a supermassive boost." She replied, "now it's time to got to bed," and with that she started to hum, Shadeshard, Firetuff and Icemoon fell asleep.

Willow sighed and fell asleep, thinking about the past only relaxing when Jamin joined her together they rested as the half moon rose.


	2. To All My Fans and Friends

To All My Fans and Friends

It seems as of late that the fanfiction staff have begun to crackdown on those who write lemons and have been deleting accounts that have multiple stories with lemons in them. As much as I would like to see them just stop what they are doing we have locked them into their course as they had first locked us into ours. Their rules, specifically about the content, left much to be desired and were almost overbearing so we, assuming that you do support, and would continue to write lemons, decided to just ignore the rules or try to get away with them by "hiding" them, as some may put it, in our stories. This has led to the fear that our accounts may be deleted, now personally I would think that fanfiction would listen to us, the voices of the community if we spoke up, but at the same time I have my own doubts about that actually happening. Since I know not whether or not they will listen to our words, I have decided that I will, if our words are not heeded, move all of my stories to other sites.

The main two sites, which may have an "age checker" when creating accounts, are FurAffinity and Inkbunny. I have an account on each and I know that any person who is dissatisfied with fanfiction could simply use a fake birthday, if you aren't 18, and even if they say that it is against the rules, because they have very few ways of really finding out and then you could have your stories hosted on a site that has a specific section meant for those kinds of stories.

One last thing, I will, regardless of what happens, continue to help anyone who wants to make an account on other sites like that should you want one.


End file.
